


Pretty Good

by Nellancholy



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, based on a true mental illness and dependency story, implied eating disorder/binge eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: B-sha comforts K-sha in the aftermath of an episode.





	Pretty Good

**Author's Note:**

> K-sha makes so many Metal Gear references that I may as well use Snake Eater as one of her depression songs

B-sha dropped her phone back into her pocket as the elevator dinged,signalling its arrival at the floor K-sha’s dorm room was on. She’d dropped everything (which admittedly wasn’t much) and rushed over from Planeptune’s Basillicom the moment she’d received the text from C-sha.

 

_“Could you do me a favor and check on K-sha? I haven’t heard from her in a while.”_

 

It’s not like B-sha could say no,could she?

 

Approaching K-sha’s door,she could already hear the blaring acoustic music and K-sha’s screaming voice. Thank Purple Heart it’d been more than a month since the last noise complaint.

 

Pulling out the spare key C-sha had passed her,B-sha cracked the door and stepped in,quietly sliding it shut behind her.

 

Strewn across the floor were several chip bags,pudding cups and candy wrappers in varying states of fullness,forming a trail leading back to the screaming,sobbing,blanket-wrapped mass on the bed.

 

_“I GIVE MY LIIIIIIIIFE NOT FOR HONOR BUT FOR YOOOOOOOOOOOU”_

_“IN MY TIIIIIIIIIIME THERE’LL BE NO ONE EEEEEEEEELSE”_

_“CRIIIIIIME IT’S THE WAY I FLY TO YOOOOOOOOOOOOU”_

_“IIII-IIIIII’M STIIIIILL IN A DREAM,SNAKE EATERRRRRR”_

 

Taking advantage of the sudden lull of silence as K-sha’s music player clicked to a stop,B-sha kicked off her shoes and sat on the edge of the bed,gently resting her gloved hand on K-sha’s quivering back.

 

Not looking up from where she lay curled in the fetal position,K-sha inhaled sharply,her voice issuing forth again in a wail. “C-shaaaaaaaaaaa...why am I so pathetic and unlovable...?”

 

B-sha sighed and placed a finger under K-sha’s chin to lift her gaze slightly,letting her blue eyes meet K-sha’s green,and now puffy eyes.

 

 _“C-sha couldn’t make it today-”_ she almost began,but thought better of it. “Uh,it’s me.” B-sha shrugged,patting K-sha again. “Have you called Noire today?” That was the thing K-sha and Noire had going for a while now. Daily calls,without fail,where ever they both were.

 

B-sha resisted the urge to cover her ears as K-sha’s voice swelled into a scream again. “What’s the pooooooooint?! Noire went out yesterday with Uni and Neptune and Nepgear and she’ll stay with them and never come back to meeeeeeeeeee!”

 

Exhaling to steady herself,B-sha leaned over on top of K-sha’s back,wrapping her arms around her waist,doing her best to envelope K-sha in a warm,reassuring presence. This would definitely be easier for a taller person,but this wasn’t the time for those thoughts. She inhaled. Exhaled again. She could almost swear she felt K-sha’s heartbeat slow as her breath steadied.

 

“Come on,you know that’s not what Noire said,right? You’re her friend,just like all her other friends. And she would never,ever leave you for someone else...” B-sha had only heard that third hand,but she figured K-sha really needed to be reminded of that fact.

 

“Y-yeah...you’re right...” K-sha sighed,her posture relaxing to lie flat on her front,bringing B-sha down with her as well.

 

With K-sha’s energy spent,the two lay still for an immeasurable amount of time,a safe,reassuring silence growing between them. But that didn’t last long.

 

With a sob from K-sha,the silence broke again,her voice now little more than a hoarse whisper. _“I’m sorry...for being so terrible...Noire shouldn’t have to deal with me...you shouldn’t have to...I should just...”_

 

_“Just...!”_

 

Her hand slipped under her pillow.

 

It came out holding her gun.

 

And then,it wasn’t holding her gun.

 

B-sha grunted in annoyance,ejecting the magazine,pulling back the slide,and dropping both into a drawer which she proceeded to lock.

 

“No. Don’t. Don’t even think about that. Here...” She scanned the room quickly and picked up the nearest source of hydration,a half-empty bottle of Nep Bull. It probably wasn’t the best thing to give her,but it had to do. Picking up K-sha’s phone as well,she marched over and pressed them both into her hands.

 

“Drink this,call her. I’ll clean this stuff up...”

 

Finally giving a tiny smile,K-sha nodded vigorously. “Y-yes,ma’am!” 

* * *

 

A round of cleaning and a shower later,the two of them sat on the edge of K-sha’s bed again.

 

“So...what did she say?”

 

“Um...Noire said...she’s coming back tomorrow!” K-sha beamed. “I think I’ll make lunch for her to welcome her back! Y-you don’t have to stick around...”

 

“Ha...” B-sha shook her head. “No way I’m gonna leave a friend alone tonight,in this state...” She gave the taller girl a nudge. “I’m your friend too,you know?”

 

“E-eh? But what about the kids in Planeptune? I don’t want to take you away from them,and-”

 

A gloved hand pinched K-sha’s lips together,preventing any further protest. “IF and Compa can handle it. Tonight? Presto Mask is your personal hero! Now then...” B-sha let go of her lips. “How are you feeling?”

 

K-sha’s smile widened. “You know,I think I’m feeling...pretty good!”


End file.
